


Le Roi mourut un lundi

by LunaQueen



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) FabienxPhilippe. Le Roi est mort. Que reste-t-il alors ? Que deviennent les vivants ?





	Le Roi mourut un lundi

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un tout nouveau texte, écrit à l'occasion des Nuits du FoF sur les thèmes Lundi et Nouveau. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Il crachinait ce matin-là et le ciel était bas, les nuages, noirs, l'atmosphère, pesante. L'ambiance, morose. Et il faisait froid. Un froid humide, qui pénétrait votre peau, jusqu'à l'intérieur de vos os. Fabien frissonna sous son épaisse cape de velours. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient en rideaux opaques devant ses yeux, dissimulant son visage à la foule alentour. Il avait la gorge nouée, le cœur serré d'émotion et les épaules voûtées de résignation. Il élança sa jambe et descendit de cheval, le laissant aux soins d'un garçon d'écurie, sans même un regard. Il pénétra dans ses appartements, sombres, comme son humeur. Rapidement, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements chauds et se retrouva en simple chemise blanche et pantalon, ses pieds nus appréciant la chaleur du parquet devant l'âtre flamboyant. Un verre d'alcool fort à la main, Fabien oublia un instant cette journée, ainsi que les trois qui l'avaient précédées et qui avaient été en tout point pareil. L'ombre des flammes vint chatouiller la peau pâle de ses épaules et de ses bras, pourtant, il se sentait toujours aussi glacé. Le mal venait de l'intérieur, comme si la banquise de son âme avait attaqué son cœur et l'avait transformé en glaçon. Il aurait voulu pleurer, il en avait envie, mais toutes ses larmes étaient gelées, semblables à des milliers de petits flocons perdus dans ses yeux noirs. 

Quatre coups forts retentirent dans la pièce, provenant de la porte d'entrée.

Fabien n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Qu'il aille au Diable ! pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant, l'opportun ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser tranquille. Deux autres coups, qui lui paraissaient plus assourdissants encore, s'abattirent, troublant le silence jusqu'alors seulement habité des crépitements de la cheminée. 

-Partez ! hurla-t-il de sorte à se faire parfaitement entendre de la personne derrière la porte.

-Monsieur Marchal, ouvrez.

La voix était implorante. Et masculine. Et connue, si seulement il y avait prêté attention. À la place, il préféra hurler de plus belle, la rage faisant gronder son timbre.

-Je ne suis plus ce Monsieur Marchal. C'en est fini, n'êtes-vous donc pas au courant ? Maintenant, disparaissez, avant que je ne vienne vous mettre mon pied au…

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, car son visiteur entra. Fabien se retourna, à la fois outré et furieux d'une telle insolence. Il s'apprêtait déjà à envoyer promener ce malotru, lorsqu'il le reconnut. Et alors sa voix fit écho dans son crâne. Comment n'avait-il pas fait le lien plus tôt ? Il resta là, les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte ; complètement stupide. 

-Vous avez toujours été ce Monsieur Marchal pour moi.

Fabien observait cet homme dans toute sa déchéance. Ses cheveux, qu'il avait coupé lui-même et qui étaient devenus bien plus courts que les siens, bien plus raides aussi, son visage, tiré et cerné, amaigri, tout comme son corps, ses vêtements trop grands pour sa carrure trop frêle. Il ressemblait à un enfant malade. Près de s'écrouler. Seuls ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes ; avec cet éclat de vie, qui tanguait maintenant, comme pris dans un courant d'air. Fabien oublia de s'incliner.

-Votre Altesse.

Philippe eut un petit rire, pourtant loin d'être joyeux. 

-Si vous n'êtes plus ce Monsieur Marchal, je ne suis plus cet Altesse. 

-Mais vous avez toujours été cet Altesse, pour moi, répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Philippe sourit à son tour. 

-Vous n'avez pas changé, remarqua-t-il en s'avança près du feu, dévoilant une peau blafarde, presque cadavérique.

-Je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous.

La mâchoire de Son Altesse se serra et son regard se fit plus dur, un instant.

-Je suppose que vous savez.

-Qui ne le sait pas ? répondit Fabien un peu froidement, avant de reprendre, d'une voix qu'il espérait plus douce. Oui, j'ai appris la nouvelle. 

-Il a toujours été égoïste. Il aurait été étonnant que cela change maintenant. 

Fabien pencha la tête sur le côté. Le regard de Philippe était vide, fixé sur les flammes dansant lascivement dans l'âtre.

-Il part, sans prévenir, et nous laisse. Nous abandonne. Et que sommes-nous dorénavant ? Nous ne sommes plus rien sans lui. J'étais le frère du Roi, vous étiez le chef de la police du Roi, mais, sans Roi, je ne suis plus qu'un frère abjuré et vous n'êtes plus qu'un policier sans emploi. Nous sommes seuls. 

La détresse de l'homme frappa Fabien en pleine figure – et en plein cœur. Lui qui s'était tant chamaillé avec son frère se retrouvait abattu par sa mort et la solitude qui courbait ses épaules. Lui-même avait ressenti un profond désespoir à l'annonce officielle du décès du Roi. Bien sûr, il avait été là dans ses derniers instants, il l'avait vu clore ses yeux, mais il n'avait pas voulu y croire – comment aurait-il pu ? Comment pouvait-on croire que le Roi Soleil n'était qu'un simple mortel, comme n'importe qui ? Comment pouvait-on croire qu'une puissance supérieure à lui existait ? Fabien, lui, n'y avait pas cru. Alors il avait veillé, toute la nuit, sur le sommeil de Sa Majesté. Puis tout le jour. Et alors il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Jamais plus il ne reverrait le bleu du ciel se refléter dans ses yeux. Jamais plus il n'y verrait l'orage s'y profiler, jamais plus il n'y aurait d'arc-en-ciel pour l'égayer. Ils étaient voués au crachin d'une pluie froide et au noir de nuages trop lourds. Ils étaient destinés aux Ténèbres. La Lumière jamais plus n'aurait de place dans leur vie. 

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls, puisque nous sommes ensemble.

Pourtant, Fabien ne pouvait pas croire non plus à une vie où Philippe ne riait plus. Il ne pouvait croire que tous les jours seraient similaires à celui-ci. Il ne le voulait pas. Les premiers temps seraient difficiles, ça, il pouvait le concevoir, mais le peuple de Louis XIV s'en remettrait. Se relèverait. Parce que, quand on avait côtoyé le Soleil, on ne pouvait se contenter d'une éclaircie. Lorsque Fabien tourna son visage vers Son Altesse, il put apercevoir une larme rouler sur sa joue, alors que ses yeux en étaient baignés, submergés, prêt à déborder. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de lever son poignet et essuyer le coin de ses yeux de son pouce, transformant doucement le geste de réconfort en caresse ; le revers de ses doigts effleurant sa pommette, puis le creux de sa joue, jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres, où il suspendit la cajolerie et fronça les sourcils, réalisant soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sa paume claqua contre sa cuisse alors qu'il laissait tomber son bras. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et, presque aussitôt, la main de Philippe vint chercher celle de Fabien, s'emmêlant autour.

-Vous avez raison. Nous sommes ensemble.

Et son souffle s'éleva dans l'air, accompagné de la fumée de la cheminée. Le lendemain matin, alors qu'un des hommes de Fabien entra pour voir comment il se portait, il fit marche arrière, sur la pointe des pieds, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il découvrait deux corps étroitement enlacés sur le petit fauteuil devant l'âtre éteint. Au-dehors, un large rayon de soleil perçait à travers les épais nuages gris. 

Le Roi était mort et, dans sa chute, entraîna tout un peuple. 

Un amour imprévu naquit et, dans son épanouissement, releva sa patrie.

C'était un lundi.


End file.
